


Insatiable and Inexorable

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Another evening, another opportunity for Celica and Walhart to let loose their urges with each other.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Insatiable and Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



Within the Askr bedchambers, Celica strode out of the walk-in closet, wearing a white babydoll gown and a matching lacy white thong. She smirked as she made her way over to the foot of the bed where Walhart sat nude.

The conqueror's legs were spread, his feet planted firmly on the stone floor as the lovely girl sank to her knees before him. Walhart groaned in delight as her soft, dainty hands wrapped around his towering cock and began to stroke him off firmly.

"It is even bigger up close," Celica reminded herself, pumping her curled hands up and down Walhart's long and incredibly thick length rapidly, eager to work Walhart's cock over. While Celica and Walhart had fucked many nights since his arrival to Askr, tonight they decided to start early so Walhart could ravage each one of her holes in one night.

Walhart groaned and let a delighted smirk form on his lips as he relished in the fact that the redhead needed to use both of her hands to even have a chance at satisfying his well-endowed dick. "I hope you've steeled yourself princess; I held back on our previous romps. Tonight however, I will conquer you in full. You won't be so cheerful when your holes are gaping and ravaged." Walhart spoke sternly, giving Celica the honor of knowing his plan for this evening.

But hearing Walhart's intimidating words only excited Celica, she took her hands off of his shaft and leaned her face in. She stuck her tongue out and slithered it all over his ballsac, licking her way around each ball and in between them before she worked her way up and dragged her tongue from the base of his dick to his tip. 

Now that Celica was back to kneeling upright in between his legs, the princess licked her lips and shot Walhart a playful smirk, "I've handled everything that's been thrown at me so far. I can handle you at your worst," Was all Celica said before she opened her mouth wide and invited Walhart to face fuck her.

Walhart laughed at Celica's bravery, while she had sucked his cock many times before, she had yet to experience the full strength of his hips against her face. He stood and pushed himself off the bed, he grabbed the sides of Celica's head and guided his massive rod into her mouth.

The princess felt a brief moment of uncertainty as Walhart's cock shoved down her throat as he began to hump her face. Celica placed her hands on the insides of her thighs while she gagged from Walhart's cock shoving in and out of her throat, her mouth was pried wide around his girthy shaft as it pumped past her lips.

"Gluk, gluck, gluck," Celica could only gag from Walhart's rough fucking of her gullet, she looked up with watery eyes at the conqueror. As Walhart's rod pounded her throat, Celica felt his heavy sac slapping her chin as she endured the oral ravaging. Her drool started to drip down onto her plump cleavage still contained by her babydoll, though her breasts caught most of her drool.

Though her saliva quickly trickled down to the bra part of her gown, prompting Celica to reach up with both hands to push the thin shoulder straps holding her negligee down, she tugged her neckline downward to expose her incredibly large tits to the open air. Celica soon realized how convenient that decision was as she could feel the heat from the stacked fireplace on her mostly bare back.

Walhart was delightfully impressed with how well the princess was handling his dick plugging and stretching her throat out. He stared downward at Celica, pumping his hips ruthlessly back and forth, shoving his dick along her slick tongue and down her clenching gullet, groaning as the young woman's pie hole massaged his length in its tight vice with every stroke. "You are worthy of being at my side," Walhart cooed, keeping Celica's head steady as he went all out and ravaged her oral hole.

He basked in the many sounds; Celica's wet whines, her desperate gags, and the audible sound of his slick balls rhythmically hitting her chin. Walhart was already at his first release of the night as he shoved his cock in and out of the princess's almost virginal throat. The conqueror gritted his teeth as his hips pumped ruthlessly both ways, he suddenly pushed Celica's head off of his cock and stepped back.

Celica gasped for air while she watched Walhart stroke his cock to his finish, her eyes half-lidded as his tip unleashed a thick torrent of hot seed across her reddened face. The heat from the fire and Walhart's body had left her cheeks and forehead red and sweaty as the man's jizz splattered all over her face and her cleavage that was still contained by her babydoll gown. She giggled and licked the cum off of her lips and swallowed it down. The buxom princess leaned back in and nestled her face against Walhart's dick, rubbing her cum coated face against the underside of his shaft as she looked up needly at him.

"Come, princess. Mount my lap and ride it."

Celica hummed in response and rose to her feet, she grabbed her panties and shoved them to the side, revealing her slick pussy framed in neat red hairs. It was only recently when she arrived in Askr that she trimmed her bush down for the Conqueror. She climbed up onto Walhart's lap, face to face with him as her knees rested on his thighs. She raised her lips and brought her eager pussy right against his tip and pushed herself down, she sank her snatch all the way down to his base, moaning as his cockhead prodded against her cervix.

Walhart didn't make a sound, he reached up and tore Celica's babydoll down the center, pulling the ruined fabric off of her arms and exposing her torso. 

"H-hey! That was expensive!" Celica snapped, but beginning to guide herself up and down Walhart's cock, far more concerned with fucking herself with his massive length rather than worry about her nightwear. She bounced wildly on his lap and dick, moaning without restraint as he felt his thick girth brushing against her most sensitive spots as she hammered herself down.

The conqueror finally let out a hum of pleasure as he felt Celica's tight and slick inner walls stroking his dick. He reached behind and grabbed the princess's plump and round butt cheeks, her thin white thong strap left her fat glutes exposed for both his hands and his eyes later on when he would eventually fuck her from behind. "Your holes belong only to me," He reminded her sternly, watching as her bare, massive tits bounced before his eyes as the redhead drove herself both ways along his shaft. 

"Your cock is also only for me," Celica reminded him in retort, "You're not allowed to take any concubines in this world." Celica was firm with her relationship with Walhart, not wanting to let herself become his whore, but rather his equal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to bounce her pussy up and down his thick cock, hearing her plump ass cheeks slapping against his thighs as she made her reckless round atop his lap. Celica slammed herself down his towering length over and over, moaning out of sheer joy as his shaft rubbed against her clenching vaginal walls so wonderfully.

She lifted and drove her hips down in an almost savage way, wanting to fuck herself well and hard on Walhart's cock, forgoing her usual grace and rhythm in exchange for a hasty ride. Celica stared into Walhart's eyes as she savored the subtle expression of joy on the man's face. It was incredibly hard to truly please Walhart, and when she was able to, Celica often had her back to Walhart as he plowed her from behind when those instances usually occur.

Walhart did allow his lips to curl into a smirk as his eyes shifted to follow the hypnotic heaving of Celica's ample boobs with every eager bounce she made on his lap. He felt the sweat rolling down her butt cheeks as he groped her rear, the fireplace was still roaring, and with them sitting on the edge of the bed, they both inevitably felt the heat coming off of the fire. "One of these times, I'll impregnate you. What then, princess?"

"I-I don't want to think about that. We've been lucky so far, but maybe you shouldn't finish inside my pussy," Celica lamented, realizing through his words how reckless their lust had been. 

"Hm, we both know what could be done about that risk. Are you prepared, princess?"

Celica nodded, she slid her hands down his shoulders to his toned chest, she leaned in for a sloppy kiss, pressing her lips to his and immediately feeling his tongue push against hers as she gave his dick a few more full strokes of her pussy. The kiss ended quickly, she felt his finger tugging at her thong strap as she worked her hips up and down, "Claim my butt then, Walhart. I'm ready for it!"

Walhart responded with a silent smirk, he picked Celica up by her waist and slid her off of his cock. He carried her over to the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace and set her down on her feet, watching as she turned around to face the fire before she dropped down onto her hands and knees. He ogled the princess as she shook her plump, round rear side to side. "Eager to be reamed, are you?" He asked tauntingly, dropping down onto his knees behind her.

The man grabbed a hold of his cock, he grabbed the waistband of her thong panties with his other ripped the garment clean off of the girl's butt, fully exposing her holes. Walhart quickly sank his tip in between Celica's rear cheeks and pressed his head against the priestess's untouched backdoor.

"Give it to me Walhart," Celica moaned, far too lust-drunk to even care about the expensive panties he just ruined. She braced her hands against the floor and readied herself just before she felt Walhart's cock ramming ball-deep into her clenching ass. She shrieked in searing delight as her anal passage was split open by Walhart's hammering cock, he went right into his rounds of back and forth thrusts that fucked her asshole deep and without mercy.

Much to her delight.

Celica's pussy leaked messily from the hot and savage pushes into her rear; rough, vigorous sex got her excited like nothing else could. And with Walhart's stature, he was able to provide her with that satisfaction often. "Ravage me," the redhead growled, her lust taking over her senses, leaving her craving a deep and vigorous anal pounding.

Walhart laughed victoriously, more than a bit proud of himself that he and his cock had made the once innocent princess needy for his dick up her ass. He slammed his hips forward with a brutal strength behind them, driving his cock deep inside Celica's royal ass without any worry or thought in regards to giving her more than she could handle. The man grabbed her hips for leverage as he pumped his dick in and out of her clenching rear, eager to feel her passage stroking his shaft with his savage strokes

Celica trembled, feeling an overwhelming rush of searing pleasure as Walhart's cock tore into her butt, she clawed at the rug as sweat from the heat of the fire ran down her lovely face and chest. Beads of sweat trickled down her tits as they bounced wildly from the brutal slams of Walhart's hips hitting her backside. "Mmm, I think we should do anal more often," Celica admitted, feeling the powerful strikes of delight running along her spine as her anal passage was pounded hard. 

Her pussy leaked all over her thighs and onto the rug beneath her, Celica felt the pressure steadily building up and she knew her climax was going to be a messy one. She lowered her head towards the floor and whined aloud, basking in the rough, rhythmic plunges of the conqueror's length shoving deep into her.

Walhart finally allowed Celica to hear him make sounds of delight; he leaned over her back, sliding his hands along her sides and resting them onto her shoulders as he moaned lowly into her ear. "Your I will leave your ass gaping, and I don't wish to hear any complaints from you being sore," Walhart spoke sternly to Celica, still shoving his dick inside of her backdoor savagely, giving her the drilling she desperately wanted. While he had held back on her up until this day, Walhart wasn't going to tolerate any weakness from Celica, he was going to fuck her hard until it's all she craved from him.

"I won't, but if I were to complain, I would expect you to 'punish me'," Celica said, crying out in unrestrained joy as her butt was being absolutely wrecked by Walhart's unrelenting shoves. She raised her head back forward just before she gushed hard, her clear squirt shot out in a thick torrent from her urethra, splattering onto the rug beneath her and matting the fur together.

Feeling the princess's anal passage clenching down around his dick from her orgasm, Walhart gritted his teeth as the increased pressure on his length sparked his own release as he gave his final pushes into her well-used ass. The conqueror adjusted his posture so he was kneeling upward, he brought his hands back down to Celica's huge butt and slammed both of his palms down onto her ass cheeks, making her cry out in bliss as the slaps made her gush again all over his balls. 

Walhart hilted his cock deep inside Celica's asshole just as it twitched hard, spewing out thick shots of jizz deep within her bowels. He felt Celica pressing her rear against his lap, seemingly wanting him to pump his cum as deep inside of her anal passage as he could. 

After a few moments of them letting the shockwaves of their orgasms settle, Walhart finally slid his cock out of her cum-filled butt, his lips curling into a smirk as her asshole was left gaping and his seed trickled out down her taint and towards her pussy. "Come princess, we should rest for now. Come dawn, you will need to decide whether or not you wish for me to breed you."

Celica's eyes lit up with her lover's words, she didn't know if it was because her heart was still pumping from the last fuck, but for some reason she liked the sound of getting knocked up this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Some pals of mine opened up a FE centric writing Discord server, join if you're interested:  
> https://discord.gg/txcJ49FUAB


End file.
